Only My Puppy
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: SetoJou: Seto thinks about how he loves Jounouchi and how much he wants him. Complete


Title: Only My Puppy  
  
Written By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me!   
  
Warnings: Swearing, Child abuse, male/male relationship, attempted rape.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Feedback: Yes please! Reviews are always welcome!  
  
Notes: This story will be told in Seto's point of view. Sorry, it's short!   
  
********************************************************  
  
Why? Why, of all people did it have to be you? 'Worthless, poverty stricken, fool! Pathetic dog!' Those are the names that you would always hear come out of my mouth whenever you were near me, and until two months ago, I didn't know why.  
  
There was nothing special about you to me, or at least, that's what I at first thought. But later on, there was this strange feeling inside of me, directed solely at you. No one but you. I was confused at its presence since I've never felt anything like it before. Just the sight of you would make my heart ache, and I didn't like it. It made me afraid. I thought that there was something wrong with me.  
  
There are many different types of love. The only kind I've ever felt was the brotherly kind for Mokuba. The kind that tells me to be his parental figure and take care of him until he's old enough to take care of himself. But then you came along.  
  
I'll admit this much, on first sight I couldn't help but envy your looks. Sunshine gold hair, amber eyes that sparkled, and from what I could see you had a nice looking body too. I didn't know at the time that I wasn't just admiring your looks. I thought you were attractive. *Very* attractive!  
  
Then the aches and fluttering in my heart started. I didn't know what it was, and stupidly mistook it for a form of hate. Calling you a make inu, stupid dog, mutt, the list just went on. I never knew how badly I was hurting you. I regret that so much, but there's nothing I can do about that now except hope that perhaps you'll forgive me. One day.  
  
In the end it was Mokuba who finally helped me to come to terms with what I felt for you. I didn't even know that I was giving you strange looks until he pointed them out and I caught myself doing it a few times. Sometimes I would look away just in time before you would look at me in confusion. Somehow you could sense my eyes on you, and it unnerved you, I know that now.  
  
I would still insult you though. I didn't want anyone to suspect anything, and if I just suddenly started being nice to you then my cover would have been blown. I'm the CEO of a multi billion dollar company. Everybody knows about me, and there are even some occasions when the front gate of my mansion is completely blocked by reporters, but only when there's a big tournament currently going on. What would people think of me if it got out that I was gay?  
  
I did tone it down a little though. Instead of dumb dog you became pathetic puppy. Soon even that would get thrown down a notch. Whenever I called you puppy I would inwardly be thinking 'My puppy.' It still irked you though, and in some sick way, I was satisfied that it did. At least you would notice me. Because I noticed you. I loved you, and I still do.  
  
Baka Jounouchi! Why did it have to be you?!? Like my life wasn't complicated enough! You would never return my feelings! Not after what I said to you. You hated me. Didn't you? I'm not too sure about that anymore.  
  
A while back I followed you home. There were rumours going around school that you weren't getting all those bruises and black eyes from mere street fights, and I became curious as to what was happening to you.  
  
It didn't take me long to find out about it. Your father wasn't home for at least an hour until after you got there, but when he did get back I could clearly see the fear in your eyes through the dirty window that I spied on you through.  
  
The inside of the run down old shack that you called home was a complete mess. Not the garbage lying on the floor type of mess. When you got home I could clearly see you working your ass off to clean the place up. What I'm talking about was the basic condition the place was in.   
  
A busted wooden coffee table that was missing a leg and needed to be held up by a box, the carpet looked like it was once white, but was now thin and stained to the point where it was a greyish brown. The walls had holes in them, and the cheap wallpaper was peeling off and crumbling into a fine powder. The couch was old and ripped, filled with stains that looked surprisingly like blood and vomit.   
  
Despite how early it was in the day, he was obviously drunk. You were practically trembling in fear as he looked the place over. Not satisfied with the condition it was in he backhanded you, hard, and you immediately started to silently cry.  
  
I was so shocked when I saw that, shocked to the point were all I could do was watch, completely frozen on the spot. So this is where you were getting all of your bruises.  
  
He then started to yell at you. He got right up in your face and just bellowed for all his drunken and slurred voice was worth before punching your already bruised face and sending you crashing down to the floor. He was acting as if the condition of his house was your fault, but I could tell that if it weren't for him the place would be decent at the very least.  
  
I'm ashamed of what I did. I just sat there in my hiding spot and watched, still frozen and contemplating whether or not I should go in and interfere. How would I explain my presence if by some miracle I managed to beat him in a fight and save you? Would you be grateful to me or would you hate me for finding out the secret you kept so well?  
  
There was no way that your little group of misfit friends could know about this. With all their stupid talk about friendship they would try to help you if they knew. Why would you keep this a secret though? I just didn't get it.  
  
My thoughts were soon interrupted by your loud and frantic screams of pure fear, and I looked back into the window in time to see your father working on the button and zipper of your jeans while you lay pinned beneath him, trying to weakly fight him off of you. He just punched you again and then you passed out, leaving you completely helpless while his drunken fingers fumbled with your pants.   
  
I just snapped at that point. Anger flooding through my entire system like some kind of drug. No WAY was he going to rape my puppy!  
  
I ran out from the side of the house where I was hiding and up the creaking porch. Thankfully, he'd left the door open and I got in quickly. Quickly enough to get into your living room just as he was starting to undo his own jeans above you. I ran up to him as fast as my feet would take me before kicking him hard in the face.  
  
I then noted with a great amount of pleasure how he cried out in pain as he went flying to the ground. All I could do at that point was smirk, feeling quite proud of myself as my heart raced. That feeling was soon replaced with a jolt of fear however as he then groaned and made an attempt to get up. My heart then went into my throat for a split second when he did that, but I sighed in relief once the liquor he'd consumed earlier finally took full effect and he passed out face down on the thread carpet.  
  
For some stupid reason I was somewhat angered by this. This bastard tried to force himself onto his own son after beating him to a bloody pulp. Kami only knows how many times he's done it, or even if he'd raped him before. Once again I felt my blood boil with rage. He was getting away with this *way* too easily! To fix that I walked over to where he lay and turned him over onto his back.   
  
I'm not some cold blooded murderer, but if he were to throw up in his sleep then there was always the hope that he would choke on it and die for what he did.  
  
I then turned back to where you lay, half naked and sprawled out on the floor. I quickly rushed over to you and pulled up your jeans before gently taking you into my arms and leaving that hell hole as fast as I could.  
  
I ran you down to the hospital first, I didn't have my limo with me so I had to. The doctors basically said that you were fine and could be sent home after being cleaned up. I wasn't going to send you back there though. No way in hell. I told them what I saw and they phoned the police, unfortunately he wasn't dead when they got to him. The bastard will probably only get a few years for what he did, but if I have things go my way, and they usually do, they'll be the worst years of his life.  
  
I had it arranged so that you could stay with me, I didn't bother to tell your friends about what had happened to you yet. I just didn't want them all over in room checking up on you. Plus I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know yet, so I made sure that Mokuba kept his mouth shut about it too. Why I had you put in my room when I have about a hundred guest rooms that you could've used, I'm not too sure. Maybe I just liked seeing you sleeping in my bed.  
  
I watched you that entire night. You sleep so peacefully that I envy you. I couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from you while you slept. Even when you're broken and battered you're still my beautiful puppy.  
  
You didn't wake up until noon that very next day, and when you noticed that you were in my vast bed aside from the little piece of shit bed that I'm sure you own....Well, lets just say the look on your face was priceless. It was hard fighting back a snicker with how cute you looked while I sat beside you. A confused puppy.  
  
"What am I doing here?" You asked me groggily while bringing your hand up to lightly touch the soreness that was most likely in your head.  
  
"I found your father beating the shit out of you." I explained with my normal emotionless voice. I watch as your eyes widen in the shock that I know your secret. "It also looked like he was about to rape you, so I stepped in and did something about it."  
  
You start to nervously fumble with your fingers before looking away from me and silently cry. I can tell that you were trying to hold back those tears, but I didn't say anything.  
  
"W-where is he now?" You ask me shakily and full of worry.  
  
I couldn't help the small gasp that left my throat. After all of that you're worried about him!?! "He's been sent to jail." Was all I say.  
  
Your eyes then widen in fear. 'Oh jounouchi, please don't give me your puppy dog eyes.' I silently plea. Instead all I can do is keep up the heartless act. "What's wrong with you?" I ask as if I don't really care, but I do, I really do.  
  
You sniffle a bit before replying. "I'm gonna get sent to a foster home now." You whisper pitifully.  
  
My eyes widened in slight shock. That had never occurred to me that something like that could happen. Mokuba and I have spent our share of time in both foster homes and orphanages, so we both know what they can be like. "No, you'll stay here." I say without really thinking. I just couldn't stand the thought of you in a foster home with people who could be just as bad or even worse than your father.   
  
Your eyes get even bigger, so much that it's almost unbearable to look at. You truly do look like a puppy when you do that. I don't have too much time to think about that fact however, as you quickly grab me and actually hug me. "Thanks Kaiba." Was all I could hear of your muffled sounding voice as you buried your face in my chest and silently cried. I guess you didn't expect that kind of kindness from me.  
  
Reluctantly I place my arms around you and sigh. It feels so good and warm having you here that I almost cried with the idea that you still weren't mine and never would be.  
  
Then without warning, you pulled away and kissed me. Nothing special or dramatic, just a simple kiss on the lips done on impulse. There was no time to be shocked, I loved it.  
  
You pulled away quite quickly though, too quick for my liking, before looking up at me with fearful eyes. "K-Kaiba...I'm-I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear! P-please don't throw me out--"  
  
"Be quiet, Puppy." I commanded while placing my hand behind your neck to bring you forward for a *real* kiss. Just because I've never been in love before doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.  
  
It didn't take long for you to respond to my kiss, and soon you opened your hot mouth for me to explore. You learn pretty quick actually, especially in this area. Soon all shyness left you as you met my tongue with yours and lightly moaned into my mouth. Oh Ra, I was in heaven!  
  
Off in the corner of my room near the door, I could hear Mokuba's faint snickers, but I'm in too much of a good mood to want to spoil this moment on him at the time. So I just ignored him as I continued to taste your hot mouth. Kami you taste good!  
  
*********************************************************   
  
That was quite some time ago. Now you're laying next to me in my bed, sleeping off the exhaustion of our lovemaking while most likely dreaming about how you like your pizza. My puppy likes it with extra cheese apparently.  
  
Your father never raped you. Ever. I made sure you told me the truth on that on the day we got together. That was the first time he'd ever been drunk enough to take it so far, but he was still thrown away for what he did and tried to do. All I have to do is slip a few guards some cash here and there at the prison and his life will become the hell he made yours. I can smile knowing that much.  
  
Why did it have to be you? I'm not asking that as if it's a bad thing, I'm just curious. Why you? Why is the one person who I've emotionally tortured the one person who holds me at night and says I love you? I'm still having trouble believing that you're laying next to me and cuddling me at this very moment. If this is a dream then I never want to wake up from it.  
  
You've told me that you've forgiven me for all the names, but I'm not too sure about that. Maybe you have and I'm just being paranoid, because you always try to assure me that you have whenever I bring up the subject. You even say that you like being called puppy, but only I can call you it. You've been in love with me for a while too. You don't know it, but your little friend Yugi told me that.  
  
All your little friends know about us now. I guess they took it well seeing how you're still hanging out with them. I remember walking with you one time with that friend of yours, Honda, and as a joke he called you puppy to see if he could make me jealous. The fool. You just gave him the death glare and demanded that he take it back.  
  
He did.....Nervously, but he still did.  
  
You don't like being referred to as any one else's, because you're mine and you know it. I'm going to give you everything, because I love you and you tell me that you love me every night. You're mine and only my puppy.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A.N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Go me! Everything else I write is mainly DBZ yaoi, but I got one het fic (Grins) I hope you all enjoyed this despite how short it is. Sorry . But anyway please review this, I really like reviews! ^_^ Also thank you to Vara for pointing out the bad spelling. I hate it when I do that! So I've tried to find and fix as many errors as I could find. I also forgot to put in the warnings before the fic started so I fixed that too. And thanks to everyone who reviewed me! (Squeals) ^_^ I love em! It's also very nice to know that when you write something people think it's good enough to be called the best they've ever read. I really appreciate that. 


End file.
